Le petit Chaperon Rouge & son Loup-Garou
by LittleBakaNeko
Summary: Un Tenma travesti et un Kyousuke aux tendances de Loup-Garou ... Avec des tuteurs plutôt proches également, sans parler de l'histoire un peu floue, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! UA ; OOC possibles. Petit OS qu'une amie m'a " commandé " ! :3


**Le petit Chaperon rouge & son Loup-Garou**

Un jeune et beau jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, étranges, avec sur chaque côtés, une mèche qui rebiquait, une peau étrangement pâle et aux yeux de feu, orange mais profonds, était lié d'amitié avec un autre jeune homme … Qui préférait être considéré comme une jeune fille, avec de magnifiques cheveux qu'il cachait d'un petit Chaperon Rouge offert par une certaine Aki Kino, pour principalement cacher ses espèces de cornes de mouton, et ses yeux océanique ressortaient à merveille, un étrange éclat en eux et la peau légèrement colorée, s'amusait à prendre les robes rouges et blanches dans les magasins, des collants, des chaussettes hautes … Que des choses qu'il aimait. Ces deux personnages vivaient chacun dans deux maisons différentes. L'une habitée par Gouenji Shuuya et l'autre par Shirou Fubuki.

Le jeune travesti habitait dans la deuxième maison, celle de Shirou Fubuki. Tous les deux, ils riaient souvent ensemble, et parfois même, les sourires n'étaient que présents et les larmes vite disparues. Un jour, l'hébergea demanda au jeune homme déguisé en fille en lui tendant un panier remplit de chocolat :

« Dis-moi, ne voudrais-tu pas ramener cela à Gouenji ? Tu sais, il habite dans la forêt … Avec ses fils adoptifs.

- Bien sûr_, s'exclama le jeune en prenant le panier._ Avec grand plaisir ! »

Et ''la jeune fille'' s'en alla donc en sautillant, le panier au bras, en ce 14 février pour aller à destination, s'engouffrant dans les bois avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques heures de marche, il comprit qu'il était perdu et s'inquiéta du Soleil qui commençait, peu à peu, à se coucher. Il voyait déjà bien plusieurs étoiles et la Lune était voyante, malgré le ciel encore clair. Un sourire aux lèvres, le Chaperon Rouge continua de sautiller, cette fois suivit d'une sorte d'Humain, aux oreilles étranges … Et avec une **queue**. Lorsque la Lune fut totalement apparue, haute dans le ciel, le jeune travesti vit enfin la maison. Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage et il alla frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant voir une ombre repartir sous les couvertures d'un lit, puis il entra en cherchant une bougie.

« Hum… ? Gouenji ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il trouva de quoi s'éclairer, s'avançant lentement vers le lit, tandis que son panier remplit de chocolat pendait à son bras, la bougie était maintenue à son opposé.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

La même chose lui répondit : Rien, ou si, peut-être la couverture qui bougeait seule. Mais cela ne fut pas plus important qu'une feuille tombant d'un arbre en plein automne.

« C'est moi, Tenma ! Je viens de la part de Shirou … J'ai un panier remplit de chocolat depuis cet après-midi ! C'est lui qui les a faits ! »

Ledit Tenma tentait, tant bien que mal, à faire sortir l'ombre du lit. Un grognement inquiétant rencontra ses tympans et un sourire illumina de nouveau son visage. Il se mit à rire et s'assit sur une chaise, posant son panier sur une table et la bougie sur une commode. Ses yeux attendait que son ''interlocuteur'' se dévoile.

Lentement, la couverture se retira du visage et, l'éclairage étant faible, seules de longues canines pointues se apparurent. Une question effleura les lèvres du jeune homme vêtu de son Chaperon en les voyant. Il constata a haute voix à quel point elles étaient pointues et une phrase qu'il avait lu auparavant lui revient en pleine face. « C'est pour mieux te manger. » était la version originale … Une voix masculine lui avait dit quelque chose de semblable, à l'instant, mais il avait déjà oublié, hypnotisé par ses yeux. Ceux-ci était presque transperçant, puis il distinguait ses oreilles, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux étranges … La main froide se posa sur sa joue, et il faillit le griffer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et un souffle saccadé fit son apparition, faisant sursauter l'inconnu tandis qu'un second grognement se fit entendre.

« Kyousuke ! »

Celle-ci, c'était la voix de Shirou. Il la reconnaîtrait presque entre milles et en était particulièrement fier ! Le grognement qui se faisait entendre était celui du propriétaire de la maison. Tenma n'eut même pas le temps d'adresser un sourire aux nouveaux arrivants qu'il se faisait déjà attraper par ces deux derniers. Il eut le temps de voir ledit Kyousuke se transformer en Loup, le voyant subir une atroce douleur aux changements de son corps. La vue de l'efféminé se troubla et il sombra dans le sommeil …

Le lendemain, le garçon au Chaperon Rouge se réveilla en se levant d'un coup. Un petit vertige le prit, mais il se leva aisément et s'en alla dehors avant de remarquer qu'il était dans la forêt. Son tuteur vint le voir, souriant.

« Comment vas-tu, ce matin ?

- Ah ! Le jeune homme avait sursauté et s'était retourné. Shirou … ? Où est-ce que … ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà son visage se dirigea vers les deux nouveaux arrivants qui sortaient de la forêt. Avec ses cheveux à cornes de bélier, il s'approcha d'eux, inquiet envers l'un qu'il ne semblait ne jamais avoir vu, et son cœur s'emballa peu à peu, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent … Ce garçon était celui qui s'était transformé la veille !

« T'as un problème ?

- Oh ? Non, non ! Mais tu …

- Oh, ta gu… _un regard de reproche de la part des adultes lui fit reprendre sa phrase. _Tais-toi !

- Hein ? Mais … Je n'ai rien fais ! Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ?!

- Cessez, tous les deux ! »

Le Fubuki avait été électrisé par la voix. La veille, le 14 février, il aurait dût avoir une soirée rien qu'à lui avec l'autre adulte. Un sourire tendre apparut sur les lèvres tant désirées, convoitées, par le jeune adulte aux cheveux grisés et à l'écharpe ravissante, blanche. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard puis rentrèrent en discutant joyeusement, sauf les deux jeunes.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, lorsque les deux adultes partirent en ville avec pour projet de manger tous les quatre le soir-même, l'un d'eux partit s'isoler, mais fut suivit par le plus enjoué qui s'écria :

« Dis, Kyousuke !

- Ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom !

- Ohh … Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne veux pas, de toute façon. Expliques-moi, s'il te plaît … Hier !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, ou du moins que tu dois savoir. _puis il le regarda de haut. _Tu n'en as pas le droit, tu n'es pas assez évolué.

- Quoi ?! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire le contraire ? »

Vexé, la sorte de bélier le gifla, et un peu sonné, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fronçait les sourcils, munit d'une infaillible colère, et lui rendit sa gifle par un poing, qui propulsa l'autre au sol mais se releva très vite. Il fonça sur lui tel un bélier mais fut dévié d'une main, froide, et atterrit sur le mur. Sa tête se fracassa contre le mur et il se sentit totalement idiot, à se tenir le crâne douloureux. Un petit sourire moqueur fit son apparition secrète sur le visage pâle du plus grand, de taille, et ce-dernier s'approcha de l'autre pour le relever.

« Alors, qui a raison ?

- Certainement pas toi !

- … Idiot. »

Le petit lui offrit un coup de front, les larmes aux yeux, et l'embrassa sous on ne sait quel coup de tête. Le Loup sentit ses oreilles apparaître sous la surprise et le repoussa vivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Je ne suis pas une fille … Tu es méchant de me le rappeler !

- Mph ! Tu peux très bien en prendre la place !

- Eh ? Vraiment ?! »

Le petit Tenma avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et un sourire voyant fit son apparition sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Les bras croisés, le plus intelligent déclara :

« Je te le ferais découvrir plus tard. »

Le plus idiot s'était ensuite exclamé qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier sa promesse, qui n'en était pas une au passage, et de le lui faire découvrir cela au plus vite, ou il le regretterait.

Pendant ce temps, les deux adultes rentraient et préparait le dîner en se lançant quelques regards complices, se demandant de quoi parlait le plus jeune de temps à autre, mais il laissèrent finalement tomber en riant, se disant que la jeunesse était belle et que les secrets fuseraient.


End file.
